Second Chances
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: People who do good things, deserve second chances more than anyone. So here i give you … ’snape's second chance. SS/LP and maybe DM/HG


Prologue.

Severus Snape was lying on his black leather sofa, in his magically enlarged living room, wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt, allowing full view off the Dark Mark on his left forearm. Actually, to put it bluntly, he was looking rather, hot. Bottle of whiskey in his right hand and watching a rather uninteresting programme on a very expensive TV, he had been given for Merlin only knows what reason, by a very annoying ex boss (Dumbledore.) His thoughts drunkenly forced themselves back to the three most important things that had happened that year; that had left a great mark on his life, and in his mind.

Dumbledore. Dead. Killed by his own hand. Even if they did agree it, he still felt an irrational sense of loss at the thought of the one man who had always had faith in him.

Then, the Dark Lord. Dead, having been killed at last by Harry Potter with a simple Expelliarmus. He had been amazed by it. Years of pain, suffering, deaths, and all it had taken to stop it all had been a 17 year old boy, with a scar, and a simple Expelliarmus.

And then he himself. Life saved by the one and only muggle-born Hermione Granger. Snape had always understood what it was that made people see Hermione as the greatest witch of her time, he too had seen the way she worked in potions. Yet for her to preform such complicated magic, such amazing healing charms in such little time, had shown him just how much Hermione would be able to complete in her life. And young Draco Malfoy, his god son. The boy he had watched over for so long. Had stood in front of him taking the Crucio curse, his own aunt had thrown at him in order to get to Granger. There in the face of his own death Snape had really seen how strong the bond between the two of them had been. How close Hermione and Draco had become, how different their relationship would be and how much love would be in it.

Oh Merlin. Severus Snape, one of the greatest potions masters in the London sitting on his sofa.

Drunk, and reminiscing about his teenage god-sons love life. How pathetic. He turned to the TV, now showing a random film some random Muggle had made, about magic. Severus sighed wearily. Another one. His eyes were hazy and his ears were straining to pick up anything the characters were saying. The lord of the ring maybe? He sighed. Picking up his wand. "Accio Vodka." A glass bottle of black Vodka floated over from the cabinet near the wall. Then dew only to his drunken state the bottle landed with a thud on his chest.

"Son-Of-A-Bi-Ugh!."

He grunted, and he sat quickly and watched as the bottles slipped and crashed onto the wooden floor. The force of the spell and the landing had made the lid pop open and the Vodka spill over him.

Snape sighed exasperated. "Fucking spell." In his numb state he really couldn't remember a proper cleaning spell, and silently thanked Cissa for making him get a black sofa instead of a white one. Sev pulled off his now soaked shirt and dropped it over the mess. Sighing he sat on the floor he rested his head on one of the cushions and closed his eyes. allowing the only thought he really wanted to be thinking to come into his mind. The love of his life. God. The things he had done, because of his love for her. For those eyes. He opened his own, sighing again.

And then

...it happened

Suddenly he was staring into those bright green almond shaped eyes, the eyes he dreamed about every night, the eyes that on his death bed had been the only thing to give him peace.

Snape was in shock as his eyes left the green ones before him and wondered lower to blood red lips smiling brightly, then to the dark red hair that lay on woman's shoulders. Snape thought hazily for a second, Ginny Weasley perhaps?

She was wearing a beautiful white dress with long sleeves, hitting just above knee-length, accented with metallic beads. The dress was amazing, her body was perfect but what drew Severus back, was her face.

That face, so beautiful. So familiar. And the eyes. Those eyes.

Lily's eyes.

Completely aware he was drunk and most likely hallucinating. He still choked out the word that played in his mind.

"Lily?"

The woman smile was now an amazing grin, laughed, making Severus's heart pick up pace.

"Really Sev, drunk? Again?" The voice was beautiful, almost a melody. Something that played in his mind like a tune.

"Merlin...Lily?" He asked again.

"That's the name, don't wear it out!" She said smiling sweetly. Reminding him of the times she had said those words to him in their childhood.

"No. It can't be you- th-that's-I-impossible." Snape stuttered.

The woman in front of him looked huffy. "Really Sev, I come all the way down here to see you! After having to hunt down Merlin himself! Persuade him to let me come. Arguing my case for almost three days, having a massive argument with James, Sirius and Lupin all to see you, and all you can say is impossible! How about hi Lily long time no see, or maybe, thanks for coming Lily, want a drink? Really, you can be so rude! So tactless." Lily finished her rant and focused those amazing green eyes on him and glared breathing heavily.

While he sat in shock staring at her.

It was her. Lily. His Lily. After so long.

So many nights dreaming about seeing her again, there she is, standing in front of him, huffy and yelling at him. Then he did a very UN Snape like thing. Standing up shakily, he walked over to her, touching her face gently with his fingertips, as if he half expected her to disappear.

"Lily." He said again, this time not a question.

Lily smiled gently, seeing the emotions in his eyes; she took his hand and placed it back on her cheek leaning into the touch. "Don't do this to me if your not really here, i-i cant-i wouldn't be able to take it again-." He stopped. Lily bit her lip, knowing it was not the first time he had dreamt of her.

She glanced sideways at the Dark Mark flashing bright against his skin, as if taunting her. She looked up at him smiling sadly, wishing she had been able to save him, from this, from himself. Lily watched silently as tears began to fall freely from her friend's eyes, she took a shaky breath as tears filled her own eyes making them shine brighter than normal.

"Lil-" He cut off. Not really knowing what to say. She kissed the palm of his hand gently. "My Lily-." He started cutting off again.

"It's me Sev, It's me."


End file.
